


katabasis

by ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Poetry, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Trauma, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes/pseuds/ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes
Summary: i am not orpheus, but eurydice dies regardless.
Kudos: 7





	katabasis

She calls me Orpheus.

A katabasis is a descent into the underworld,

A journey into hell.

All she must do is call me that name

And I will make it for her.

We sit on the overworld, flowers in our hair

(childhood, slowly melting gold).

The snake approaches

(the temperature rises).

My Eurydice is gone

(the snake wears a crown made of all i have loved).

I make the Katabasis, but I am not Orpheus.

I am no great talent,

Persephone gives me no pity.

I leave the underworld

And I meet the snake at the top.

“What is the point of the gold?” I ask him.

“The point?”  
“Why was it given, if only to be taken?”

“Child there is no point.

There was gold in your past,

And gold hair in your hands,

But it was not for you.

Your gold is for my taking, child,

Her life was for my pleasure.

You are a fool to think you are Orpheus

Simply because you were loved.”

I lunge for the crown

But the snake is already gone.


End file.
